


The Beginning of a Friendship

by blutterfly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kid - Freeform, Kid SoRiku, M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutterfly/pseuds/blutterfly
Summary: The beginning of the friendship between Sora and Riku.





	The Beginning of a Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~
> 
> This is my first work here. I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> Thank you for reading!~

Sora, the brown-haired kid, was very outgoing and enthusiastic. Every day, you could see him running everywhere around the village. As many people said, he had a lot of energy in his tiny body. He was always happy, always smiling. When people came across him and talked to the boy, they would leave him with a big smile on their face because he was Sora. He was making people happy. He was the joy of the village.

On the other hand, Riku, the silver-haired kid, was pretty quiet and reserved. He was a year older than Sora, but he didn’t have as much as energy as he had – or maybe he wasn’t showing it. Riku was always found alone with a book or with his toys trying to play, but it was not fun to play because he was alone. He secretly wished he was Sora’s friend. He wanted to talk to him, to go on an adventure with him but he was a bit shy and scared to talk to him.

The two boys knew each other by sight from school. Their village was not big therefore they were going to the same school. It also did not have a lot of inhabitants, actually all the villagers knew each other.

Riku often saw Sora playing hide-and-seek with his friends during breaks and he was kind of jealous of the brown-haired boy because he did not have friends to play with. Sora knew the silver-haired boy who was known for his strength and fighting skill with a sword. He always wanted to learn how to wield one but he never had the chance. Since he learned about Riku’s skills, he tried to find a way to ask him to teach him.

One day, after school, Sora gathered his courage. Instead of taking the way to his own house, he chose to follow Riku. The latter, who was noticing almost everything, knew that the boy was following him. He was surprised because he knew Sora’s house was not this way, but he did not try to stop him.

‘Maybe he’s going to a friend’s house which is this way…’ thought the silver-haired boy.

He looked down as he was walking, his eyes were full of tears, his face was sad. He did not think he would become friends with someone. He thought he would always be alone. He was walking faster than usual, he wanted to get home before breaking down. As he rushed to his house, Sora followed him, waiting for the chance to talk to him.

Riku finally arrived in front of his door and he was going to open it when Sora yelled “hello” to talk to him. The boy gasped a little and turned to face the brown-haired kid. Riku was extremely surprised to see Sora talking to him. He started to blush as he was embarrassed that he almost cried, that his eyes were filled with tears. But Sora didn’t notice any of that, he was actually feeling bad for shouting at the silver-haired boy.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have spoken so loudly” he said.

“It’s alright.” Riku replied. “Do you want to talk to me?”

“Yeah, actually I-“ Sora started, looking away as he was scared to ask this. “I wanted to know if-if you could teach me how to fight with a sword.”

The silver-haired boy wasn’t expecting this at all. He could not help it but he smiled at the boy. He was very happy to hear that he would be able to spend time with Sora. He was so happy that he could have burst into tears of joy.

“Of course I can!” said a happy Riku. “I would be very happy to teach you.”

Sora did not believe it. A big smile appeared on his face while he was jumping in the air.

“I’m going to learn how to fight!” he repeated several times.

Riku chuckled. He wiped the corner of his eyes as little tears were showing up and looked at his new student.

“When do you want to start?” he asked. “This week-end?”

“Yeah!” Sora nodded, he was more excited than ever. “I’m looking forward to this! See you on Saturday then!”

“See ya.”

Sora was walking away, heading to his house. He was still looking at Riku, waving him goodbye, and did not see where he was walking which made him bump into a tree. This made the silver-haired boy laughed a bit as he started waving goodbye to the brown-haired kid.


End file.
